


Having pleasure under the shower

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Caught in the Act, Cock Appreciation, Cute, F/F, F4A - Freeform, Futa, Masturbation, Puberty, Solo, body transformation, cock growth, dreaming about her, f4f, moan, script offer, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: She just finished gym classes and she's waiting for her girlfriends to come home to take a shower in peace... she doesn't want to reveal her secret ... especially since her secret is getting some big proportion and she doesn't want to frighten them… She's going to relax in the shower ... but will sweetly have fun thinking about a girlfriend who has become a bombshell
Kudos: 2





	Having pleasure under the shower

[F4A][F4F] Having pleasure under the shower [futa][big cock][cock appreciation][solo][masturbation][cute][dreaming about her][cock growth][puberty][body transformation][moan][shower][caught in the act][eng]

[ She just finished gym classes and she's waiting for her girlfriends to come home to take a shower in peace... she doesn't want to reveal her secret ... especially since her secret is getting some big proportion and she doesn't want to frighten them… She's going to relax in the shower ... but will sweetly have fun thinking about a girlfriend who has become a bombshell ]

See you tomorrow girls!! we meet again tomorrow in maths !!!  
I will go after you don't worry, I just have to make an urgent call ...

It's getting complicated to find an excuse to avoid showering with them ... I don't think they're ready to face that ...

Especially since it's been a few months since puberty decided to hit me so hard ... My body is changing so quickly ... I dare not reveal myself too much in the shower with the girls... They may have a heart attack when they see what I have between my legs ... [giggle]

I prefer to go there when they are all gone.

Why did they decide to put gym classes in school ?? I hate going out of school all sweaty ...

[ she looks around and checks to see if everyone is gone ]

Well I think everybody is gone ... Is there anyone ???? Helloooooo ???  
Yesss!! the way is free ....

Hurry up .. fast ... take off your clothes ... I really don't want to hang out here ...

[ she has trouble taking off her pants – improvisation ]

fffffuck ... Not this time!!! Is it my butt getting stuck ??

[ pulls the pants very hard ]

Oh come on !!! Holy shit... my butt is so big that it sticks to the jeans ... 

[takes a breath]

Calm down .. it's nothing ... don't be upset about it okay? you'll take this shower and come back home okay ??

[opens the shower – but the water is cold ]

Oh my!!!! That's coooold

[ turns hot water ]  
Much better ... Mmmmmmm I love hot water like that ...

[ talks to herself ]

I would like to get closer to lara. She looks so smart and kind ...

When I think about it ... she has huge breasts ... Mmmmmm ... I don't know how they got so big ... In the beginning they were so small [laugh] but now ... my god ... so fucking big ... Mmmmm ....

The best moment was when she dropped her pen ... she leaned over to me and ... oh fuck ... just thinking about it ... I wanted to get inside and snuggle up my face into it…

But I still can't believe ...

[she thinks for a moment]

How she could go from a size of a small grape ... to a watermelon ???

Mmmmmmmm .... Stop thinking about her ... that's wrong ... you know what's going to happen if you get horny…. 

[voice that gets more and more sexy and horny]

Ohhhhh but she's so beautiful ... It's just that ... 

[breathless] 

It's getting hotter ... oh no not now please ... think of something else ... uh .. I don't know ... your grandmother ... yes your grandmother her breasts hanging ... she is not attractive ... here ... it goes down… yes it works ... but lara ... she's so fucking hot .... Oh no, it's coming back ... shiiitttt…

Okay okay… you win… Just a little here in the shower ... there is nobody ... If I think of lara i should cum very quickly ...

[ takes her cock in her hands]  
Come on ... just a few back and forth… that's it ...

Oh my... Why god gave me this thing ?? ... I didn't ask anyone ... I didn't ask to have a cock… so ... big ??? Woooww ... since when did my cock got bigger?

and I'm not fully erect yet ??

[ speaks proudly and horny ]

You talk about puberty 

[giggle]

A girl with a big cock ... 

[giggle]

It's still nice to see a cock growing slowly ...

[admiring her cock from all angles]

And those large veins that swell ... and my balls are so full ... Mmmmmmmmm

[movements back and forth with her hand]

It feels so good ... I feel my cock growing slowly on my hand ... I love it ... and the hot water flowing along my cock .. gives me intense sensations ... Mmmm if only lara was there to see that ... I imagine her shaking my cock between her huge breats ... Mmmmmm .... Her tongue will go through my cock while I give her thrusts as if I fuck her ....

[she speaks to her cock that continues to grow - sensual voice]

Hey, but tell me ... We still haven't finished growing? Mmmmmmmmmm do you want me to become a horse maybe ?? I can take you with both hands and more than half is still to go….

[even more sensual voice]

It's so exciting to see my cock stretching my body to his limit ... I'm gonna compare my shampoo next to… ??? 

[impressed] 

Mmmmmmmm ... my cock is bigger than my shampoo in length ?? 

[giggle] 

But ... that means that my cock must be about 8 inch ??? ohhh waoowww 

[giggle]

[continue to move back and forth]

I can't stand like thant anymore ... Just seeing my huge cock makes me wanna cum so hard.... oh my god ... .. my cock is so heavy.... Mmmmmm ....

[noise of back and forth louder with the sound of flowing water]

I feel it's comming soon ...

[Moan louder and louder… she's about to cum - improvisation]

[huge orgasm for several seconds - improvisation]

[breathless]

Woowww .... I cummed everywhere ... Fortunately it was in the shower ... I cummed so hard. It was much stronger than the last time ... and my cock is still rock hard ...

Come on, we have to leave ... I don't have to spend the whole day here because otherwise I'll meet ...

[she is shocked because lara is behind her] ... lara ???

[she tries to hide her cock abruptly as she turns around]

But what are you doing here ??? I didn't see you coming ... how long have you been here?

[shocked]

Since .. the beginning? .... oh shit ...


End file.
